Lab Oops
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Megatron Robustus Echo NPC Slice Late evening, and Shred is working alone in the lab, standing beside a large centrifuge. In the sample chambers of the centrifuge are samples of the nucleon, which she is attempting to use the Centrifuge to purify in order to try and render its effects permanent. the samples are however quite small, the equivalent in total of four infusions of the fuel. Robustus enters from the repair bay with data pad in hand, "I got some updates from Slipstream on how the Nucleon affected her systems. It seems to be lasting a bit longer in her than the Empties, which I find fascinating. Though it is sad she had to go through what she did. The pain must have been horrendous." A tap at the door and a black head peeks in. It was Slice, wearing a magnetic Decepticon sigil typically given to 'not quite Decepticons' yet. He moves in smoothly, rubbered feet giving little betrayal of his entrance, though he was looking hard not to appear to be sneaking. At Robustus words, Shred turns to him, nodding faintly, "I agree, it must have been terrible...” shivering faintly, she notices Slice as he enters, waving in greeting, "Hello Slice. " then turning back to Rob, she hmms, "So it's lasting longer than it did with the empties? That is interesting...” the centrifuge is now coming to the end of its cycle, and she smiles, "I hope this experiment delivers suitable results for me to report to Megatron." "Ah, Mistress Shred." notes Slice, bowing deeply to her and then to Robustus "I am not interrupting am I?" he asks, straightening as his optics alight on the Nucleon. Robustus notices the shiver, he offers the data pad to Shred, then looks over to Slice to whom he gives a very long examination. The mech is suspicious, but for now keeps that to himself. "Not at all." he assures carefully. Then looking back to Shred, "Still going to experiment on yourself?" Shred looks at the Data pad, and she shakes her head, "Well, right now, Rob.. no, I don't plan on experimenting upon myself." looking to Slice, she smiles, "Tell me Slice, how much do you know about the Nucleon?" The door to the technology campus slides open again. This time it's Megatron who enters the door. Megatron notices Shred and Robustus... but his optics immediately settles upon the form of Slice. Taking notice of the magnetic Decepticon insignia, Megatron towers over Slice. "So you finally realize who is your one true Lord." Megatron's gaze is significantly more scrutinizing then that of any other Decepticon in the room. "I do know that only the Master has access to it, and his highest Warriors who sometimes fetch it for him. I know that it has great power and..." a pause, and Slice turns to bow deeply to Megatron "Lord Megatron. I am here as part of the contract agreement between my Master and yourself." he taps the temporary badge. "It is an honor to serve with you." Robustus nods his head to Megatron, smiling a hint that the mech shares his suspicions of Slice. "So what is the experiment then Shred?" he asks. Shred hmms, and she nods, smiling to Megatron, almost idly turning back towards the centrifuge, to press the controls to open it so she can check the results of her attempt to purify it… as she does though, there is a crackling from the system.. Shred says, "I'm attempting to use the Centrifuge to concentrate it. Damned Glitching thing..." Megatron's optics narrow as he rasps, "Of course you are." The crackling from the nearby purification system immediately draws Megatron's attention away from Slice. He turns his head towards the centrifuge, and immediately thinks something is awry. Slice glances that way as well and blinks "Do be careful, it can sometimes be rather unstable." he warns simply, taking a step back as he watches. Robustus looks toward the crackling sound as well, "Perhaps you should stop that before it explodes Shred." he suggests, trying not to sound overly worried. Shred frowns, pressing the button once more to turn off the centrifuge, and steps back.. as the two sample vials are ejected from it with the force of bullets, to impact with her torso, the glass vials shattering, leaving the raw nucleon upon her body. Shred says, "Slag!!" "Oh dear!" Slice ducks just as the vial bursts, getting missed by the lid. He then peeks over, staring at Shred "... Do not move." Robustus certainly could not act quick enough to stop the vials from hitting Shred. "I agree with Slice, do not move Shred. We don't know what it will do." he cautions, frowning at the stuff. "Can we clean it off her safely Slice?" he asks. Megatron lets out a primal growl. "GRAAAAHHHH!" He's obviously quite angry at allowing such an accident to occur with such a powerful substance. He would order Robustus to help Shred, but he doesn't want any more .. accidents. Instead, Megatron himself steps in and draws a nearby hose down from the ceiling for a drone to do the work. "... Not really. IT will begin to coalesce and absorb immediately. It may tickle some." notes Slice, remaining behind the table... especially since it was now between he and Megatron. "Its affects can be very different mech to mech." Shred frowns, turning her head slightly, the spattering of the nucleon across her is pretty complete, and it is already being absorbed into her systems.. The femme Shivers as Megatron begins to try to hose it off her...”This… feels odd… very odd… cold…” Robustus frowns, "What do you mean it absorbs? I thought it had to be ingested." he frowns as he gets some things ready just in case there's another severe reaction like what Slipstream experienced. "Med Drones online! I need medical grade ener-cuffs and a heavy dose of sedative in here stat!" he yells toward the repair bay. "It can be either or. Some mechs do not have ingestion orifices after all." notes Slice as he stands finally, watching in fascination. The mechs start to whirr to life and move towards the others briskly. Megatron wipes the frown off his face. Should the Nucleon be... fatal, the last thing Megatron wants is for Shred to be looking into the face of an angry Emperor. The only thing Megatron can do now is look on, along with everyone else. Megatron rasps, "Get her secured Robustus. Slipstream's exposure was... violent." Shred shutters her optics...”I.. I think I'm going to be ok...” she starts towards a containment bay though. "So damned cold, like ice in my fuel systems. " Robustus takes the energy cuffs from a drone, "This if for your safety and ours Shred." he tells her softly, putting the around her wrists which he carefully moves her hands forward so he can attach them. Then he snags the sedative, just in case. Following her to the med bay. "Better safe than sorry." Slice helps guide Shred without being asked, being a little less worried, but without a full faceplate he is somewhat hard to see the expression on. Shred nods faintly, and she gets herself to a med table. her entire body is shaking, just slightly as the nucleon spreads through her body. Robustus helps Shred onto the table inside the containment area and secures her ankles in ener-cuffs as well, then secures her to the table. He takes out his medical scanner to see what is being altered by the nucleon that is absorbing into her system. Megatron also watches on as Shred is hefted to the medical bay and secured to a table by Robustus and Slice. Megatron stands by Shred's side, exactly how he did so long ago when Shred's very core was at risk. "Robustus, hook up the diagnostic systems and begin recording. Now." Slice sidesteps quickly to get out of the way, a smart Mech. He folds his hands behind him and rocks back and forth upon his feet, playing with his badge every few seconds. Robustus nods to Megatron, moving to get the system and hook her up to it then proceed with the recording of the data. Once he's done he picks up his scanner again. As the systems take readings of what is changing within Shred, it is difficult to get a clear picture of what is happening to her. The nucleon seems to at a glance be stabilizing in every single one of her systems.. however, there is a slightly higher reading in the fuel lines.. and the pain sensors in that area suddenly flare to life as she shrieks. Megatron looks on to the diagnostic readout as the Nucleon continues to work in Shred's systems. "Robustus, report." Robustus hms at the readings, then looks toward Shred in concern when she screams like that just as he spots the spike in the pain relay system. He sets the scanner down to reach around her neck and under her helmet to deactivate the pain receptors manually. "Her pain systems kicked in but the rest of her systems are stable." Slice tilts his head, merely observing. He folds his arms now and then looks to Robustus "Any changes in her molecular structure?" Shred shudders as the pain receptors are deactivated... The readings from the scanner are having difficulty determining any physical changes, except for the constant energy field through every single one of her systems… and indeed, there is a faint energy field all around her now. Robustus picks up the scanner again, comparing it to the diagnostic read out. "None that I can see, though there is an energy field around her now." Megatron looks on as the readings indicate so. "Are these energy readings indication of requiring power drain?" Megatron crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking down at the immobilized form of Shred on the med table. Shred continues to shudder.. and the energy field, if checked carefully, actually links up with where Echo is. "M.. my fuel system.. what's going on?" Slice's optics widen a little bit, and he looks at Megatron, and then back once more, fingers fluttering in front of his chest. Echo himself was in a recharge cycle. Robustus looks between the two devices that are scanning and diagnosing what is going on with his fellow medic. "No sir it is not indicating that, it is however..." he paces away with his scanner to follow the field over to Echo, "... somehow connecting with Echo here who is awaiting a fuel line that we didn't have on hand." he looks back toward Shred, "You feel the pain still?" Shred shudders, and she nods, ”Feels like a fuel line's gonna rupture...” Robustus hmms, "Let me try something." he reaches around to make sure he took Echo's pain receptors off and if he didn't he does so now. Then he checks the mech's fuel line and frowns. He clicks on his radio, "Send the fastest seeker off to Vos and tell them I need that part NOW." Echo stirrs a little bit as he's tapped "... Whassat? No, pink isn’t my color thanks." he mutters sleepily. "Ow... what? it’s not hurting now..." Shred frowns faintly.. all she can do is wait really. Robustus nods and pats Echo's shoulder, "Sorry to wake you Echo. Part will be on its way soon. Just got a seeker to fly over to Vos for it. I swear that medic over there hates me." he sighs, he looks over to Shred. Shred can still feel the pain in her fuel line… and the sensors show that there is definitely a buildup of pressure there. The mech blinks a little bit in surprise and sits up "... Really? I thought they were waiting for manufacturer." he notes, and then stiffens, noticing the others present "Lord Megatron. Doctor... Shred?" he blinks Robustus frowns at the readings, "I don't get it. Her systems still show she's in pain even though Echo is not." he shakes head, "Yes really Echo." he assures. All Megatron can do is wait as well. Megatron wonders if he is any help at all to Shred's condition for a moment. Megatron moves away from the repair table, pacing back and forth. "This is certainly a unique reaction." Megatron mulls over it for a little while. Shred frowns, ”Could.. the nucleon.. somehow be.. alerting me to repairs that need to be done?" Robustus considers that thought, "It's a possibility, though certainly not a pleasant way to alert you to it." he moves back over to her side, "May I releases her cuffs sir?" this to Megatron. Echo looks a little bit puzzled at all of this, and merely lays back down on his bed to wait, watching Shred. Megatron hmms, "Perhaps. There is one way to find out for certainty. And indeed you may release her restraints, as she has not displayed any of the reactions previously recorded." Megatron rasps, already decided on how to test this theory. Robustus nods and removes the ankle cuffs first, then the wrist ones from Shred. "Perhaps another injury to test my Lord?" he asks, wondering if that is the theory the mech is thinking will work. Slice by now has made himself invisible. Or he left. Shred hrms, "Rob.. what's the ETA on that part?" as she is freed, she looks towards Echo. Echo admits "I'm more concerned that she seems more pained by that than me, though what's it got to do with me?" Robustus clicks his radio to inquire where the seeker that was sent is at the moment. He waits a few moments before the reply comes. "Very soon, Slipstream went to get it since Nitrogear is occupied and she has that slightly boosted speed thanks to the Nucleon." he notes. Shred looks to Echo, ”I think the reason it is hurting me more is because… well, my fuel line has not ruptured… however… it feels like it is in the process of doing. " Megatron nods, settling his optics on Shred. "Yes. I have the perfect test in mind if you are ready, Shred." It looks like the Emperor has already decided on how to test it. "Occupied!" Megatron rasps loudly, "I will give him something to OCCUPY his time with!" Megatron sounds angry again, this time directing it towards one of his ranking Mechs. Shred hmms, looking to Megatron, and she nods, "Always, my Lord, to follow my orders." Echo blinks again in confusion "... I still do not..." he falls silent at Megatron’s' command and sits very still. Angry Megs is not one you want to notice you. Robustus nods a bit, "I believe he's on patrol my Lord… too far from Vos to get there quicker than Slipstream can. The mech on mission duty assured me he would have sent Nitrogear if he wasn't far from Vos." Megatron taps a foot, as if waiting for Slipstream to arrive. "Very well. Prepare yourself." Megatron raises his arm, the one where Shark bit him. The holes are still visible in his armor, complete with teeth marks. With a single metallic finger, Megatron digs into one of the holes, scraping and scratching his already damaged armor, not flinching once with the pain. Robustus looks over at a blinking light that signals the part has arrived and is on the way. Shortly after this he steps out to grab the part from Slipstream and returns with it to work on Echo. "Your lucky cycle Echo." he intones with a little smile. Shred winces as she feels the effect on her own arm, grimacing, "Ow. Megatron. Let's get your arm repaired, shall we?" Echo smiles back and lays back down "I WAS getting bored, but I couldn’t really complain could I?" He looks over at Megatron, wincing as well and then to Shred. Robustus works quickly on replacing that fuel line while Megatron has Shred distracted pain wise. "You could, but wouldn't do much good. Sorry I'm not that good of company for you." he notes, not sounding like he's totally serious about the latter comment. Megatron stops digging into the his armor, crossing his arms back across his chest. "Not required. I am completely functional and no fluids are leaking." It looks like Megatron is settled on the matter. "Are your fuel systems still reacting to the Nucleon?" "Oh, no insult meant to you. I got some thinking done and rehearsed a few strategies in my mind." notes Echo simply "I think I just get itchy wings, heh. " he pauses "Who, me?" Shred frowns, and she nods to Megatron, "Feels like it at the moment, sir. but not so much as they were." Robustus nods to Echo's assurance as he hooks up the new fuel line and reaches around to turn his pain receptors on. "There you go Echo, all done. Sorry for making you wait so long. Next time I ask for a part from Vos I'm going in person and give that medic a piece of my mind." Shred smiles as Echo's fuel line is replaced, and she lets out a sigh, ”Well… that's better... but I think some damage was done...” Echo stands carefully, allowing the fuel line to start carrying fuel from his tank as he rolls his shoulders, chuckling "Well, it wasn't a life threatening part admittedly, and usually any part is on a priority list, depending on your rank." Robustus moves over to Shred to examine her fuel lines, "I'll take a look see Shred, just remain still." he tells her. Megatron turns his optics towards Echo as he asks as such. "You fool! Does it LOOK like I was asking you?" Looks like Echo wasn't able to avoid the Emperor’s anger after all.. Shred nods to Robustus. if the scan is refined, it becomes clear that the corresponding part in Shred has degraded significantly. Robustus is checking manually as well as scanning and finds a fuel line that needs fixing. "Huh, no wonder you were in pain. There's a line that got degraded. I'll fix it momentarily." he assures. Shred nods, and she flashes Rob a smile, "Thanks Rob." Robustus moves off to get the fuel line for Shred, which is in stock as he makes sure stuff usually is in stock. He cuts off a section of line and returns with it and proceeds to remove the old one so the new can be put in its place. "I think we should keep you on the diagnostics awhile Shred until we are sure there are no other side effects." Megatron rasps, "Continue monitoring until Shred's sytems are stabilized and Nucleon infusion is complete. Implement proper safety protocol with any future experiments. I will not tolerate any more... accidents. Report to me when this is completed." With this directive, Megatron leaves the repair bay. Shred remains as still as she can while Robustus works, and she nods to her fellow medic in agreement, before turning to look towards megatron, "Understood, Lord Megatron." Robustus inclines his head, "Of course sir, it will be done." Slice is by the door outside as Megatron leaves. He glances up, without a word, to the Emperor Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Echo's Logs